The Red River
by E-Tacito
Summary: What if RWBY Characters lived in a dystopian modern America ravaged by civil war, disease, and horrific slaughter. Join Jaune as he tries to survive in this new horrific world as a soldier in the New Spartan Army. This is my First ever fanfiction so please give helpful criticism! Jaunex?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any affiliated characters. The only thing I own are my OCs, the dystopian plot, and a 24 pack of Diet Coke.**

Prolouge

October, 2018

A horrific plague had spread across the world at an unprecedented pace never before seen. Globalization that was once hailed as the very thing that brought out the best in humanity has now caused its downfall. The disease started in Hyderabad, India as a result of pharmaceutical companies dumping their waste into nearby rivers where bacteria developed a resistance the antibiotics in the water. These bacteria were known as Superbugs since they were resistant to most forms of antibiotics, however the majority of these cases were limited to the local area and thus were ignored by society. How foolish humanity was to ignore such a threat.

One of these superbugs mutated and became extremely infectious, however, the disease was a slow killer and displayed only normal flu symptoms within the first four days. It was on the fifth day when the disease showed its true colours, in which the patients experienced extreme hemorrhaging from every orifice of the body. Victims either suffocated on their blood, bled out, or died of exhaustion. For those who managed to survive, be it through blood transfusions or breathing tubes had to deal with pulmonary and cardiovascular failure due to the disease weakening their heart.

One would expect that such a lethal disease would immediately catch worldwide attention. It didn't. Due to the fact that this disease took five days on average to display these horrific symptoms, by the time the world did pay attention over half of the Indian population had contracted the disease. Many of these infected Indians traveled to many different countries before the news struck and people finally realised it was a nightmare come true. The disease spread quickly throughout the world, reaching all four corners of the world within three months.

In partial confusion and a sense of urgency, humanity's greatest minds came together to create a cure for this horrific disease within the first week of the news of this deadly new disease. Sadly they didn't have much time to create a cure seeing as the disease was contracted by 86.76% of the world population and it had a fatality rate of 93.27%.

As time progressed all major governments fell, ceasing all the necessary fundings to create a cure. Many of the scientists succumbed from constant exposure to the strain of bacteria.

Within a year, the world population dropped from 7.4 billion people to 1.41 billion people, effectively crippling all countries. The population of the United States alone dropped from 318.86 million people to 60.84 million people, the lowest population in the United States since 1890.

The drastic drop in population along with the death of most officials led to chaos throughout the world. Many different groups arose throughout the world, some of these groups firmly believed that the disease was holy and meant to kill the sinners and the weak. Others simply used the opportunity to recreate society under their ideologies. Eventually after five years of chaos five different groups rose to power in the continental United States. The Nation of New Sparta, The Holy Confederate Order, The Socialist Republic of California, The Democratic Republic of Texas, and The Nation of Patriots.

The Nation of New Sparta is one such group. This group started off as the survivors of 1st Infantry Division of the US Army which was stationed in Fort Riley, Kansas. 7,000 soldiers survived the plague and decided to rebuild society under the command of Major General Eugene Forenzo. 1st Infantry Division was a proud division nicknamed the Big Red One, these soldiers have been through hell together in Afghanistan and Iraq. Major General knew one thing: that is if they wanted to make a successful society they needed to have a strong and well educated population. Major General Forenzo was a well read man and had an appreciation for the classical civilizations, but there was one society that he respected above all others: the Sparta. They quickly spread across the Midwest, taking control of the breadbasket of the former United States. With quick military precision the the Nation of New Sparta brought Kansas, Nebraska, Missouri, Illinois, Iowa, Southern Wisconsin, Southern Michigan, and Northwestern Indiana under their control with little to no opposition. They quickly swelled the ranks with mandatory conscription of all able bodied men and women between the ages of 18 and 35 with a mandatory 2 years of service. Everyone under the Age of 18 was given an education of high standard but also was trained to be a ruthless warrior. They were trained to be cunning and strong from a young age creating a military that would make the Spartans of old proud. However to many, the training under gone by the youth was too brutal.

Another group that rose to prominence would be The Holy Confederate Order. This group was started under the command of Preacher Tyrian Callows. Tyrian preached to the survivors in his little town of Billingsley, Alabama just North of Montgomery that the Plague was an Act of God to rid the world of the sinners and the weak. That they, the survivors, were the chosen ones to restart the world in God's name and to finish the work of the lord and rid it of those who do not live under his name. The words of Preacher Tyrian soon spread like wildfire throughout the deep south and many came to the call of Preacher Tyrian to rebuild society. His group soon conquered all of Alabama, Georgia, Mississippi, Florida, South Carolina, North Carolina, Kentucky, Tennessee, Southern Indiana, Southern West Virginia, and Southern Virginia. They conquered these lands gaining followers and slaughtering those who either refused to follow or were sinners in their eyes. The Holy Confederate Order spread Fear throughout the land with their untold brutality and massacres such as the infamous slaughter of Miami and the siege of Atlanta. They held no mercy and slaughtered all in their way as they believed it was what the lord wanted of them.

The Socialist Republic of California was the Third power to rise from the ashes of America. Unlike the other two powers this was not a nation that was formed from one single strong man. Rather this was a movement with Socialistic groups from across the Western Coast of America banding together and forming a Socialist Republic and crushing all opposition West of the Rockies forming the Nation that has the Highest population in all of the Old United States. They quickly brought the States of California, Nevada, Oregon, Washington, and Baja California under their control. They also hijacked many US Naval Vessels forming a strong Naval force consisting mostly of Destroyers and Submarines. They introduced mandatory military service for 4 years to all those able bodied between the ages of 18-30 and set up an impenetrable defense system along the Rocky mountains, effectively creating a safe and well protected nation that could prosper.

The Fourth Nation called themselves Democratic Republic of Texas. This nation considers itself the last remnant of the Old United States and still follows the Constitution of The United States. Remnants of the United States Military, with the exclusion of 1st Infantry Division reside in the Democratic Republic of Texas. The Republic of Texas maintained control of all of Texas, Louisiana, Oklahoma, Arkansas, New Mexico, Arizona, Colorado, Utah, and large swaths of Northern Mexico. They maintained the American Way of life as best as they could. And with a treaty and close alliance with the Nation of New Sparta, they were able to keep their citizens well-fed and did their best to keep up the illusion that the world is back to normal and all's right with the world now.

The Final Great Power to arise is the Nation of Patriots. This Nation was ruled by a Ruthless Warlord who called himself General Schnee. Not much is known about General Schnee other than the fact that he and his group of followers quickly subjugated the population of New York and soon began a war path to control the Northeastern United States. His brutal torture and public executions kept the population subdued, while his high rewards for members of his military caused his power to skyrocket. Soon he had the states of Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, New York, New Jersey, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, Maryland, Delaware, District of Columbia, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Northern West Virginia, and Northern Virginia. He rewarded his soldiers with helpless women and children to be used for their sexual pleasure and punished them by executing their families. This kept his soldiers eager to fight which served his purposes well as his Greed grew alongside his Power. He wanted everything.

These groups had, at the end of five years of chaos, held an uneasy truce among themselves. However with such zealous individuals like General Schnee and Preacher Tyrian, peace can only be maintained for so long until this land is dyed red with rivers of blood once more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did then Pyhrra would have lived...just sayin**

Chapter 1

October 14th, 2023

The Grove of Ares,Capital City of New Sparta

Formerly Chicago, Illinois, USA

PFC. Jaune Arc had an easy life 5 years ago. He was a Sophomore in High School, had a pretty girlfriend, and was the starting Wide Receiver for the Varsity Football Team. Life was good. Then the world went to shit. The Disease came out of nowhere and stole everything from him. He lost his family, his friends, and his girlfriend. Within the first three months of the chaos he had resorted to having to fight for his life on a daily basis against roaming bandits and other people just trying to survive.

After spending months scavenging and fighting for food, wandering from place to place, he was losing his will to live. He was so close to ending his life when HE came to town. Major General Eugene Forenzo looking like God himself with his commanding presence and his immaculately clean and pressed uniform.

Following the Man was what appeared to be 20 other men and women all dressed in combat fatigues, looking like fierce warrior who didn't know the definition of the word fear.

Ah... He still remembered the day that Major General gave him another reason to live. He promised to help rebuild society, to make the world a better place, to make them stronger and a better people. He spoke with such conviction and charisma that Jaune immediately offered to join the cause. He never regretted that decision.

The Big Red One gave him a purpose and a family. They gave him a reason to live. He could also see that they were making a huge difference. The land that they governed was at peace and life had returned to normal. Whenever he looked in the mirror, he was certain to say he was proud to be the man he saw in it.

As a matter of fact, he was looking at himself in the mirror in his room. He had grown to a respectable height of 6ft 1 inch (185 cm) and was a solid 190 lbs (86 kg) of lean muscle. He angled his face at the mirror and looked at his clean shaven face appreciatively, most of his baby fat that he used to have in high school was completely gone. Though it looked like his blonde hair needed another trim. Oh well. He could just go to the barber tomorrow.

As he was checking himself out in the mirror he heard the door open.

"Hey hotshot stop checking yourself out in the mirror it's fucking weird." Cpl. Henry Volk stated.

"Yes, Corporal!" Jaune saluted with a fist over his heart.

"At ease Arc, get your shit together and join your squad of fuck ups over at the motor pool."

"Yes, Corporal!"

"Good, now haul ass and get it done."

Jaune shot into action, grabbing all his gear and running to join his squad. He was giddy with excitement as he left the cool autumn breeze sent a shiver down his spine as he watched the golden brown leaves sailing in the wind. Looking out towards the rest of the camp, he could see the beautiful lake with the highrise skyscrapers to the left, right and behind him. He remembered enjoying Lollapalooza at the exact spot where the new camp was. The encampment stretched from what used to be Maggie Daley Park towards the Field Museum and Shedd Aquarium.

Sadly the Shedd Aquarium couldn't be salvaged since all the marine life died in the chaos. A damn shame too. He loved going there as a child. It currently served as an armory now. But thankfully, the Field Museum was salvaged and reopened within a year of New Sparta governing the City. It was now open to the public and was one of the main attractions of the city.

Though the only thing that he could never get used to was how quiet the city was now. With most of the civilians moving out to the countryside to help agriculturally, there was very few people who lived in the city. Mostly just Military personnel and Cadets who were undergoing Urban combat training. There were some non-military civilians, but they mostly helped keep the city in order to make the Capital city of the glorious nation the shining beacon of hope that it was.

Quickly running to the motor pool he saw his squad, his family. He couldn't help but smile when he saw them. They were his reason for living and he would gladly jump on a grenade for any of them...well most of them. The squad was smaller than what squads used to be before the chaos period.

In his squad there was PFC Michelle Garcia she was the momma bear of the Squad, even though she was only 4 years older than Jaune. She had plenty of sass and always made any man who wanted to get in her pants pay with blood. She absolutely terrified him but she was very caring as well. Let's just say... he had mixed feelings for her. She was the CQC specialist of the squad and did not hesitate to remind people of that fact. She was the definition of femme fatale with her olive skin and her dark brown hair and heart shaped face accented her lovely hispanic features. Her body was slightly curvy but lean, obviously trained for combat standing at a solid 5 feet 4 inches (163 cm).

The next one in his squad was his battle buddy PVT. John Miller. John was a good man and an even better drinking buddy. John was a large man standing at 6 feet 4 inches (193 cm) and built like a Tank. He was a gentle giant though and Michelle's "favorite child". He was kind to anyone, unless you pissed him off then you had to deal with 250 lbs (113 kg) of pure muscle. He was an admittedly good looking guy with his milk chocolate colored skin and hazel eyes. He was the heavy hitter of the squad packing an M240 with an thermal optic scope on a bipod. He was damn good with the thing and could easily hit a target from 800 yards out.

Then there was PVT Caroline Jackson. She was the very definition of a cold hearted bitch. Ever since she joined their squad 5 months ago she has shown no emotion whatsoever. She must have lived through hell during the Chaos period in order to be that fucked up, but he wasn't really one to talk seeing as it was hell for him too. She rarely talked but man if she wasn't the best marksman in the company. She carried a SDM-R (Squad Designated Marksman Rifle) which was basically a heavily modified M-16. Her bleach blonde hair and blue eyes were just as cold as her heart, however she was a beauty with her creamy pale skin and petite curves. Standing at 5ft 3 inches (160 cm) she was definitely a pretty sight.

The last member of the squad was Sgt. Kevin Hollins. He was a strong burly man about 5 ft 10 inches (178 cm) in height and weighing close to 200 lbs (90 kg). He was the only member of their squad that was part of the Big Red One before the world went to shit. He served two tours in Afghanistan and one in Iraq helping the Kurds and Iraqis retake Mosul. He was a good man and took care of them as if they were one of his own…..even that bitch Caroline. He was the commanding officer and by the look on his face they were about to get into some serious shit.

"Alright everybody fall in!" Sgt. Hollins commanded.

"Yes Sgt!" The squad replies with pride and strong salutes.

"At ease." Everybody settled down. "I just got orders from command that we will be shipped to the our garrison near the Wabash river close to Lafayette. When we arrive, a strike team from Fort Riley will join us in an operation behind enemy lines. Then, a Chinook will drop us off deep within HCO territory. There is supposedly a Labor camp located there where they put their enemies of state. Basically we are going to break them out of prison. Word is that these camps are as bad as the concentration camps back in World War II, if we can confirm as much and guide them back to our territory it would be a huge PR stunt. This is exactly what command wants. Thing is we will have no helicopter evac so we will have to get back to our territory through other means. We have been in communication with local resistance fighters in the area and they agreed to help us get back across the Wabash after we free the prisoners."

"Sgt. what do we do if the prisoners are injured and can't walk?" Jaune questioned.

"Arc, as our squad medic you will have to quickly assess the injuries and patch them up to the best of your abilities as we move… if they are unable to walk and have no one to carry them, then unfortunately they will have to be left behind. Reality is we have to stay quick and mobile. If we have to slow down for one person, we risk the whole operation getting shot to fucking hell. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice the few to save the many. The weak don't survive long in this world anyways. If this camp is as bad as the rumors, for anybody that can't be saved, put a bullet in their head and you'll be doing them a favor. Do you copy?"

"Yes Sgt."

"That goes for all of you. If we can't save them the least we can do is take them out of their misery."

"Yes Sgt!" The whole squad replied somberly.

"Good. Now suit up and get ready, we'll leave in 30 minutes to the garrison. It's going to be a long drive, so before we leave take a piss or a dump, I don't care. I don't want to have to pull over the truck just so one of you can take a piss. Dismissed."

It was dead silence until Sgt. Hollins turned a corner and was gone. Jaune heard the deep rumble of a voice that came from his battle buddy. He almost lost his footing from the unexpected pat on the back.

"Hey, Jaune don't worry about what Sergeant said. I doubt the camp is going to be as bad as he said. We'll just go in, get the prisoners and get out. Simple as that." John gave him a playful wink.

"He's right mi amor. It's not going to be a problem. No need to worry. I highly doubt the HCO are such savages." Michelle's sultry voice came from right next to him.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. This shit's just got me spooked is all. I don't wanna have to kill civilians. But we gotta do what we gotta do."

"Yeah, and don't worry mijo me and Margarita will protect you from the big bad confederates." Michelle gave a hearty laugh as she lovingly stroked her 16 inch Kukri knife that she named Margarita for some reason. If Jaune payed more attention, he was certain she once said that it was named after her mother, it was the one thing that she could never sleep without. She loved that knife if not a bit too much, making many question her sanity.

"Well ignoring Senorita psycho here I'm going to go hit the John before we leave." John patted his pants.

"Well I think we all have things to do I'll see you guys at the transport in 30 minutes." Jaune said

"Alright mijos I'll see you guys later." Michelle walked away with a sway in her hips that neither man could look away from.

"Ok that woman is too damn sexy to be treating us like her kids….there's just something wrong with her upstairs man. Normally I would say don't stick your dick in crazy. But I don't know how much longer I can stand her teasing us like this man." John growled as he desperately tried to hide the bulge in his pants. Jaune glanced at his buddy amused.

"Looks like you got another reason to 'hit the John' don't ya." As Jaune started laughing.

"Oh screw you Arc, she's hot and you know it."

"I had no idea you were bisexual John. I'm sorry to tell you but I don't swing that way."

"Oh fuck you Arc!" John yelled out, feigning pissed off.

Shaking his head and sighing, Jaune decided to walk away and headed back to his bunk before he actually pissed John off. Nothing worse than a big pissed off man with a boner even if the man wasn't actually pissed off. Better just leave the man to beat his meat in private. Maybe he should have a round too.

 **Author Note:**

 **This will likely be the only day in which I upload two chapters in one day. I figured since the first chapter was only a Prologue í might as well give all of you the first actual chapter as well. The story will be updated at least once a week since í already have the next 3 chapter written and have been planning out the storyline for the last month and a half or so. Fret not for all of you who worry that it will be a Jaune only story the other Rwby characters will be making an appearance In this story.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing have a lovely day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. But I sure as hell wish I did so I could smack the shit outta Ozpin.**

Chapter 2

The trip to the Garrison near the Wabash river was mostly was trying to get in their own clear state of mind except for John, seeing that he was on the gunner position in the HMMWV, he had to stay alert. They were heading towards the natural border with the HCO. The entire border with the HCO was water considering the Wabash and Mississippi Rivers marked the unofficial borders. Both sides of the River were heavily fortified and no travel or trade occurred between either nation. It was a cold war of sorts. In fact, the Nation of New Sparta only had one friendly border and that was the long border between them and the Republic of Texas. The HCO and the so called Nation of Patriots were incredibly hostile towards any other power that challenged them on the continent.

They were also extremely barbaric in their manner of governing and way of living. However, it could not be denied that they were two powerful foes that if united, could cause problems for New Sparta. Luckily, the HCO and the Nation of Patriots continuously fought each other in a series of border disputes, so New Sparta had plenty of breathing room for the time being.

Alongside New Sparta, their ally the Democratic Republic of Texas constantly looked for ways to weaken either the HCO or the Nation of Patriots. Both agreed that it was for the best to eventually bring down these barbaric nations. However, in any of their attempts to do so, the Socialist Republic of California always threw a wrench in by sending supplies to the HCO, fighting naval battles and starting up border skirmishes with the Democratic Republic of Texas. This forced the DRT to put a majority of their military power in the west and leave the HCO and the Patriots to its ally New Sparta.

It was quite apparent that the Socialists had no love for the HCO or the Patriots. Despite that, they knew quite clearly if either empire fell, there would be no stopping the coalition of New Sparta and Texas from destroying their young nation. Therefore, in order to preserve itself, it must keep the religious nuts and the savages alive.

Halfway through the drive towards the garrison, Sgt. decided to outline the importance the operation while he was driving.

"Alright listen up everybody this operation is going to be vital. Not only would the success of this operation give command a great PR story to feed to the media, people will most probably start comparing the HCO with Nazi Germany. It would also be a great boost to the Resistance groups' declining morale. Hopefully when they know of this success, it will give them hope knowing that New Sparta is here to support them."

Outside the window, miles of ripe cornfield stretched on. Harvest time was coming up, and soon the golden yellow fields will be replaced with fields of dirt. It was a beautiful sight the first time you lay your eyes upon it. However the view quickly became monotonous after the first couple of miles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is no doubt in my mind that this operation will begin a war between us and the HCO. The Resistance fighters will help us in the war effort by sabotaging supply routes and giving us advanced intel on troop movement. However they will only help if they know we have a chance in defeating the HCO, which is why this operation must be flawless. We must show them the might of the New Spartan Army."

Everyone's face inside the HMMWV was hardened, even Michelle didn't have her usual sultry smirk on her face. Everyone understood the severity of the operation and the words coming from their commanding NCO (Non-commissioned officer).

"I want no casualties and no show of Spartan presence in this jailbreak. The longer it takes for the HCO to figure out that we were responsible, the better we can reinforce our defenses. So I want you guys to play it safe on this operation. No one dies. No one tries to be the hero. Do you copy?"

"Yes Sgt!"

"Alright good, now second order of business. Someone crack open a goddamn window it smells like someone took a shit in here."

"Sgt, we are in an up-armored HMMWV, the bullet-proof windows don't roll down." Jaune stated in a smug tone, feeling triumphed when he heard Michelle's snickering.

"Alright you fucking smartass." Sgt. Hollins said as he pulls the HMMWV off to the side of the road, "Get out there and drop and give me 20 push ups in cadence, while I switch spots with Miller so I can get some goddamn fresh air. I'm sure even a dumbass like you can count to 20 so I'll leave you to it."

"Fuck me." Jaune muttered as he jumped out of the HMMWV.

With a gruff voice, the Sgt. turned to him slowly. "What did you say Arc?"

"I said 'Yes Sgt.'"

"Good that's what I fucking thought, now start the fucking pushing." The Sgt. slammed the door shut and took a swig of water from his canteen.

It took Jaune less than a minute to do the pushups he deserved for being a smartass and they were on their way once more towards the garrison next to the Wabash River.

Within another hour and a half, they reached the garrison where they would be meeting the strike force from Fort Riley and receiving their full intel and briefing.

Upon reaching the garrison they gazed upon high walls topped with barbed wire with 12 sentry towers lining the perimeter of the base. In the middle of the base was a wide building that was most likely where the briefing was going to take place.

Parking the HMMWV in the motor pool to refuel and maintenance, the squad disembarked from the truck and followed their Sgt. towards the building. Once inside the building they walked all the way towards the back of the building. Upon reaching the briefing room Sgt. Hollins knocked on the door.

A strong voice came from within, "Enter."

Once the door was opened, Jaune noticed 12 other members in fatigues and body armor just like them, but what really caught his attention was the man sitting on the other side of a long table, in a clean and immaculate ACU uniform with the Captain Insignia on his hat. This was Captain Frederick McConnell the man in charge of this Garrison. Everybody in the Squad gave a crisp salute at seeing the Captain as is right.

"At ease everybody." Captain McConnell commanded, "About time you got here Sgt. Hollins. The lovely men and women of Strike Force Athena have been waiting here for you bums to show up. Now normally an operation like this would be done solely with Special Operation Forces like Strike Force Athena so you must be wondering why a squad from the main phalanx force is included in this operation. Well, I would love to tell you it's because you are the best squad in Phalanx. However that would be a load of horseshit and you know it. Truth is we wanted to have both Strike Force Hades and Strike Force Athena do this OP together. Unfortunately our great leader in all his brilliance has given Strike Force Hades a separate Operation helping the Resistance fighters in HCO sabotage railways, industry, and so on and so forth. We could have also pulled our other Strike forces from Michigan, however time is of the essence. So you lucky SOBs got picked for the job. I'll let Lt. Branwen explain how the operation will go down"

From the group of twelve a man of decent height and lanky build stepped forward taking off his helmet revealing longer than regulation black hair with streaks of grey accompanying stubble on his jawline that was once again against regulation. However it is well known that Strike Force units are allowed more liberty with such things.

His piercing red eyes scrutinized the 5 members of Sgt. Hollins squad. Staying fixated on Garcia for a couple seconds longer than what everyone was comfortable with.

"Ok I can work with them", Lt. Branwen said in his scruffy voice, "My name is Lt. Qrow Branwen and I suppose it's going to be my job to make sure most of you make it out of this operation alive. We will be dusting up at 0400 hours our objective will be a supposed labor camp roughly 97 klicks(60 miles) south of our current position in a suburb of Indianapolis. We will be flying low and fast to avoid enemy radar. Thanks to our friends in the DRT we have complete air superiority over the whole continent but they still have and can use Anti-air missiles and guns. So hopefully our pilots can get us to the camp in one piece. When we get to the location my team will focus on neutralizing any enemy combatants in the area. Silence is key so all weapons must have silencers. While my team focuses on taking out the enemy you will focus on the prisoners. Freeing those that can walk out and killing those that can't. Once completed we will regroup north of the camp and make our way to a resistance safe house roughly 3 klicks north of said position. At said position we will have a VIP waiting for us to take some propaganda pictures with the freed prisoners. We will rest and replenish our ammo supplies there for a couple of hours then we will have to make the grueling march back across the Wabash river undetected with the VIP in tow. If all goes well there will not be any prolonged firefights. Any questions?"

Jaune slowly rose his hand.

"Yes PFC. Arc was it?"

"Yes Lt. I was just curious as to who our VIP is?"

"Ah yes, the VIP is Miss Pyrrha Nikos the supposed child of Ares and Athena herself. Aka the adopted daughter of our leader himself...so keep your dicks in your pants and jaws off the floor if ya wanna keep your head on your shoulders. Now unless there is anything else you are free to go and prepare for the OP"

With that everybody did a quick salute and left the room.

Outside the building Hollins gathered the squad together.

"Alright everybody we need to pack light and quick so Miller pick up an M4 with a suppressor from the armory to replace your M240. Everybody else pick up suppressors for both your rifle and your sidearm. Focus on bringing as much ammo as you can. I know the lieutenant said that there will be limited engagement on this op, but you never know and I'd rather us not be caught behind enemy lines and run out of ammo. Load up on water and some ration bars. I want everyone with face paint camo. Remember the 5 S's of camouflage and the starfish method. I don't want any ridiculous Rambo face paint….yes I'm looking at you Arc. Now everybody go do what you gotta do and get some shut eye cuz you aren't going to get any on the mission. Dismissed."

With a quick salute Sgt Hollín left to the nearby bathroom.

"Alright how about lets all get some grub before we load up on what we need." Miller offered pointing towards the mess hall.

Jaune and Michelle were all for it, however Charlotte was having none of it, "You lot act as if I want to be your friend. Why would I want to be friends with a bunch of cannon fodder? You are all going to die soon anyways. Especially you Garcia, you psycho bitch."

Charlotte quickly stomped off to the armory, while everyone else just watched.

"Pinche puta I was wondering when she was going to snap again. Funny how the only times she ever talks is to talk shit about us." Michelle said while slowly reaching for her kukri.

"Yeah she's a bitch, but calm down Michelle as much as we all hate her she is a member of this squad...besides she's not worth it. Let's go get some grub" Arc states as he grabs her arm to stop her from committing murder.

Wrapping her other arm around Jaune she hugs him yelling, "OH SO YOU DO LOVE ME!"

"Where the flying fuck did you get that idea from?!" Jaune says as he slowly starts to panic.

"Oh come on you know you love me papi." she whispers in his ear giving him a slow and sloppy kiss on the cheek and then walking to Miller and caressing his face and with a sultry smirk say, "Come on boys let's get something to eat. I'm craving some meat" before pulling away with a sway to her hips.

"Fuck me that was hot" Miller says ogling her ass as she saunters away.

"More like Batshit insane I have no idea where that came from."

"Is it wrong that i'm thinking about sticking my Dick in crazy?"

" I don't recommend it whatsoever, however I won't blame you for tapping that"

"It is a nice ass" Miller reaches a fist out

"Yes. Yes it is" Arc bumps it.

"Come on let's go join her before she tears our balls off for making her wait"

Miller never saw Arc run faster in his life than at that moment.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey everyone! As you might be able to tell I need a Beta for this story go help with grammar and etc. If you would like to help do not hesitate to PM me. I know that Jaune is really out of character but what else could you expect from surviving the apocalypse and then joining in the military.**

 **Thank you all very much and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any affiliated characters.**

Chapter 3

Pyrrha Nikos. The poster child of New Sparta renown for both her beauty and her skill with a sword. Propaganda calls her the daughter of Athena and Ares. She was put on a pedestal and plastered on billboards and walls across the nation.

However she wasn't always the goddess she has been made out to be. Prior to the Chaos period she was just a normal high school girl that was popular for being beautiful, athletic, and smart. It wasn't a stretch to call her the pride and joy of the school. She was content with life, but never really made any true friends. Mostly just people who either wanted to use her popularity to better themselves or people who followed her around like lost puppies. She had a nice family with her mother Calista was a kind and caring stay at home mom that smothered her in love. While her father Vitalis served in the US military under the command of Eugene Forenzo. He was often away from the home and had been on many deployments throughout her life.

When the plague hit her happy life came crashing down. Within the first month she lost her father and most of all her friends to the illness. The loss of her father hurt her deeply, but it utterly crushed her mother. Her mother lost most of her spirit. Granted she was still extremely caring and doted on Pyrrha whenever possible, but it was as if she had aged 30 years. She had no life left in here, almost no will to live and no way of supporting herself and Pyrrha. So Pyrrha took it upon herself to provide for both herself and her mother. She had turned to scavenging for supplies and multiple times had to fight off other scavengers with her father's old Mosin Nagant. The gun was a godsend for her as it work wonderfully and ammunition was easily available.

Luckily she only had to do this for a week before the military from the nearby Fort Riley came by to restore the rule of law. That day Eugene Forenzo popped up at her doorstep and offered her and her mother a place in his home. He said it was the least he can do for the family of his good friend Vitalis. They quickly agreed to join him at Fort Riley.

It wasn't long until she became a common sight at the military base usually seen by Forenzo's side. She underwent a grueling training program in which she learned Krav Maga and became well adept at using the Colt M4. Due to her stellar combat abilities and her lovely personality the soldiers adored her.

Although she never formally joined the military she became the unofficial mascot of the Big Red One given the nickname "War Goddess". Of course as the Nation of New Sparta grew so did her popularity she was always seen at the Major General's side at his speeches and rallies. The civilian population even came up with wild rumors that she was the daughter of Ares and Athena herself.

Of course the rumors were false, but her image did seem to increase moral drastically across the Nation and if Forenzo understood anything about warfare is that moral is a huge component. So with her permission she was put on a pedestal and was idolized by the masses. She often visited the frontlines, garrisons, and cadet training groups. She was a common fixture on the state run Television.

She was happy with this life. She had given her mother a comfortable life of leisure in Fort. Riley and brought happiness to thousands. However she did long to have true friendship. She desired to have real interactions with people rather than the fake smiles and conversations she has with adoring fans. However she must put up with the emotional isolation for the good of the nation.

Now she would for the first time have to risk her life for the good of the Nation. It was with great reluctance that she was given this mission. She was to go in with Strike Force Hades and go behind enemy lines and link up with resistance fighters from within the HCO. She will then be taken to a safe house just north of Indianapolis where she will wait for another Task force to liberate a prisoner camp and lead the prisoners to the safe house. Then all she had to do was take some pictures with them for propaganda purposes and then bug out back across the Wabash river to a local garrison. Then come back home. Definitely a risky mission but she wasn't a helpless child and she would prove her moniker right if she is to be discovered. She will show them the fury of the Goddess of war.

0400 hours

Makeshift airfield outside of the garrison

Jaune and his squad stood ready loaded up with munitions and painted up. Everyone already had their suppressors in place and had their game face on. Nobody talked, nobody joked around. This was it this was Showtime. Strike Force Athena brought up the rear as they slowly loaded up the Chinook. They wanted to be the first ones on the ground in case of a fuck up and had immediate enemy contact. They would be dropped roughly a click west of the supposed camp.

The flight was quick and soon the pilot warned them that they got five minutes until touch down.

"Alright if any of you believe in a god or some shit make peace with them now", Lt. Branwen shouted out over the roar of the engines.

Michelle quietly grabbed Jaune's hand and started to say the Our Father and Hail Mary. Jaune being a fellow Catholic joined in her prayer. After they finished Jaune didn't let go because his hands couldn't stop shaking. Michelle didn't mind she just held his hand with both of hers and gave him a soft squeeze in a small show of support. He refused to look up. Instead simply looking at the floor trying to keep from puking all over the floor and having a panic attack. Oh god how he hated flying.

He tried to concentrate on Michelle whispering sweet nothings into his ear and her presence along with John patting him on the back. It was times like these that he was truly grateful to have then in his life. He feared ever losing either of them.

He knew that he might lose them this mission. And that terrified him more than anything. He hated the thought of losing his brother John, his older father figure Kevin or Michelle. Granted he still didn't know how he felt for her. But he did love her. In what way he had no clue. But he would be damned if he ever let anything take her away from him. With these thoughts he quietly prepared himself for the mission to come. He didn't care much for the mission itself. He had only one goal. Make sure they made it out alive and make sure anybody in his way didn't. He would do this for his family. And if he fell in battle doing so. Well then so be it.

Weiss Schnee. The daughter of Jacques Schnee. She was the perfect daughter in every possible way. She was the top of her class at the top girls only high school in the country located in upstate New York. She was a beautiful ballerina and had the voice of an Angel.

Her father Jacques was the owner of a weapons production company and was incredibly wealthy because of this. He often used her to entertain company with her singing and ballerina skills.

When the disease spread Weiss lost her mother Willow to the disease. She knew not if her sister still lived due to communications breaking down during the chaos period. Last she heard Winter was stationed in Fort Hood with the 1st Cavalry Division.

Unlike most people during the chaos period Jacques didn't panic. Rather where other people saw chaos he saw opportunity. Using the surviving members of his security force to dominate the region. His security force quickly branched out from his various plants and brought the local towns under his control. With promises of power, land, wealth, and protection he was able to get the majority of the survivors to join his paramilitary group. With the boundless weapons from his company he was able to arm a vast military force that within a year took complete control of the state of New York. However New York wasn't enough he wanted to control the whole country. He gave orders for his force to invade the northeastern states with orders to kill any who resist his rule and to let the soldiers have fun with the women and children. He cared not for those he saw beneath himself. He even allowed the slave trade to rise up and take hold in his nation.

Weiss despised the man her father had become. However she had refused to leave his side up to that point because he was still her father and she knew he would take good care of her. That was until he offered her up to his top general as a trophy wife for his good and loyal service. The man was a good 40 years older than her and a complete slob. She couldn't believe her father would sell her out in such a manner. So she did the only thing she could do. She ran away. It was risky and with her father's hounds following her trail it almost seemed hopeless. After 2 weeks on the run she was starving, exhausted, and at the brink of breaking down when she saw that she had made it to the very edge of her father's control as he had nearly no troops in Ohio as of yet. She had made it to to just five miles away from Toledo, Ohio when she ran into a New Spartan patrol that was patrolling the unofficial border between the 2 nations. They quickly brought her in for questioning. She gave them a false name and told them she was a refugee running away from the cruel Nation of Patriots.

They gave her two options either join the military or become a farmer. Refusing to work as a farmer as she deemed such work beneath her she choose to join their military. That is how Caroline Jackson became a member of the Nation of New Sparta.

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the support. I apologize for the short chapter but I am building up towards something pretty big so just have some faith good things await. Have a good day everybody!**


	5. Not a chapter(please read)

Hello! Im sorry this isn't a new chapter. This is just an update letting you all know that this story is not dead. I just had some personal issues that needed to be sorted out which left me with no motivation to write. However now thos issues have been solved and I am writing again. I plan on releasing the next chapter this Wednesday(4/9). Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
